You Deserve Better
by Bade Mancer
Summary: It's the first day at Hollywood Arts. Also the first day Beck and Jade meet eachother. But what'll happen when Jades mother dies and she has no where to go? No family to support her with?
1. First Day Troubles

**_Chapter 1: First Day Troubles_**

It was the first day of High School for the new comers at Hollywood Arts. Beck woke up, scuffled his messy hair around and changed into a new plaid shirt given to him by his Father. He was a very handsome boy. Girls crawled over him. His perfectly messy black hair, nice tanned skin, clear abs. everything about him was perfect, even his personality. He was sweet, gentle, and wasn't a try hard at all.

He eventually arrived at Hollywood Arts. His teachers allocated him to his locker, plain for him to decorate. He hadn't made friends with anyone apart from Andre' Harris, his primary school friend.

"So, what do you think about this place so far?" Andre' asked, looking around at everyone and all the talent placed around him. How did he even mange to get into this school? He was just a small-town boy from Canada. It didn't make sense to him. Then again, he'd been on television more than once, and was told what an amazing actor he was.

"It's pretty cool."

"Do you see any girls?" Beck looked around, trying to find an answer to his question. Right now, he couldn't see much straight. Everything was blurry, probably because he was nervous.

"Uh, I guess." He replied, lying. He didn't exactly know what to say, so he thought that might be a reasonable answer. Andre' nodded and smiled.

The teachers allocated them to their first class. The class was reasonably small, with around eleven students so far. The teacher called the role, and everyone but a few people answered with 'Here'. Now knowing her name, Tori Vega was continuously staring at Beck, day-dreaming.

"Is there something you'd like to interest us with, Miss. Vega?" The teacher spoke up, catching her staring into space.

"Oh… No thanks, Sir." Tori replied, nervously. Beck would have to admit, Tori was beautiful. Just not someone he would like to date. She wasn't his type.

The door broke open and slammed against the wall, revealing a beautiful silhouette. Beck stared at her from the feet up to her head. She was gorgeous, but obviously angry for some reason.

"Ahh, Jadelyn. You're very late." The teacher grabbed his note book back out, adding her in for being late.

"You don't think I don't already know that?" Her answer was full of frustration and anger. Maybe this was just typical Jadelyn? Whatever her attitude is at that moment, I knew I was defiantly to become friends with her.

She sat in the chair next to mine, draping her left leg over her right. She didn't talk much. Not even when the teachers asked for group activities to be done. She just sat there with an angry and un-tamed expression to her face.

* * *

The bell soon rang and we all walk back to our lockers, filling the main hallway. Jadelyn's locker was across the hall from mine, which wasn't too far. I was very eager to talk to her. I slammed my books into my locker and walked straight over to her.

"Hey Jadelyn." I spoke up, practically shivering, but trying to make a good first impression.

"It's Jade, and what do you want." She sighed at the end of her sentence, not making any eye contact with me what-so-ever.

"I wanted to say hi." I tried to act smart.

"Well, you've succeeded, now run back along to your friend." She pointed to Andre. I wonder how she even knew that he was my friend. We walked outside, off to get lunch. I sat on the table, waiting for Andre to finish getting his food and come back. My eyes strolled around, till I came to Jade. She was sitting alone next to the tree, with no lunch, and her head buried into her knees.

"What do you want?" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I came to see what's wrong. You look lonely, and obviously something is wrong."

"I'm fine." She stared at me, growing more tears in her eyes. I sat beside her. Surprisingly, she fell into my arms, crying her eyes out. I sat there, holding this gorgeous crying stranger in my arms, shushing her.

"Calm down, Jade. It's going to be okay." Truth is, I didn't even know what was happening! She continued to cry, my nice shirt, now black from eye make-up.

"Calm down, sweetie. Just shush and tell me what happened." I called a complete and utter stranger, 'sweetie'. That's low, even for me. But, she stopped crying, still leaning into me.

"My mum just died." She spoke out quite casually. Maybe this is what made her so full of anger this morning. I patted her head, as if we were best friends. At this moment, I was her life support. The life support her Mother probably needed.

"I have nowhere to go now. No friends, no family. She was the only one there for me. The rental place said that as soon as she died, we would give up the house. We were supposed to make plans on where I was living, but now I'm homeless. Please, Beck. Help me…" She blurted out so many sad words; Beck didn't know what to say.

"You can stay at my house for a bit if you like?" What was he thinking? He was going to let a random girl he just met sleep in his RV with him? Was it big enough to fit another mattress in there? Or did he just make a mistake? Oh well. He couldn't back out now.

"Really? Thanks, Beck. Do you think we could go around to my house and get my clothes?"

"Yeah, sure. Now, c'mon. Let's go sit with Andre." He stood up and reached his hand out to help her up. She grabbed his hands and stood up. The walked over to Andre, Beck with make-up on his shirt, and Jade with eyeliner and tears still dripping down her face, not caring who would stare.


	2. You're Not Alone

**_HEY GUYS! I forgot to tell everyone I was a disclaimer of Victorious and the characters and blah in my last chapter. Whoops! And I'm sorry for switching the POV. I do that a lot. I'll be sticking with Third Person from now on. If I do it again, I'm sorry! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, nor do I own the characters in it. I'm not Dan Warp. _**

**_Chapter 2: _**

The bell rang, indicating it was time for everyone to go home. Beck picked up his things and walked to his locker, shoving everything inside of it. He waited for Jade to attend to her locker, but she never showed up.

"Who are you looking for, Beck?" Jades voice said from behind him. He turned around and smiled.

"You, actually." He replied. "Do you need anything else, or are we going to go straight home?"

"Well, I need to collect some stuff from my Mums house."

"Alright, let's go." They walked over to his car. You could tell Jade was still broken inside. It didn't help that it was cold. The cold weather made her shiver, and it just added to her sad look at that moment.

* * *

They finally got to Jade's house. They stared at the blank house. She opened the door and they both entered. She walked to her mum's room to see police tape through the whole room. Jades eyes filled with tears. She turned to look at Beck. He walked her out of the room and shut the door. He grabbed her in his arms and gave her a tight hug, while she started to cry. Why was life so hard? She was only 16, and now she was homeless, living with a complete stranger… A stranger who had acted like he'd known her for years.

She eventually stopped her crying and entered her room to pick up some clothes. When that was done, they exited her house and drove off to the RV.

* * *

Jades face turned pale as the approached the huge white house, with a reasonably big RV out the front. She stepped out of the RV, her clothes falling to the pavement. Beck rushed over and picked everything up for the poor girl.

"I'll hold them for you." He grabbed her things in a neat pile and walked over to the door.

"I have arms." Her bitterness having to come out. She didn't want to approach him as a cute little homeless girl who was extremely innocent and had no idea what was going on around her.  
Beck didn't even bother arguing with her. He knew she was broken inside, so anything bitter he might say back was just a waste of time, and might hurt her feelings. He opened up the RV's door and let her in. Beck entered and slammed the door shut after him.

"You can sit down, if you like. Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked, politely.

"Thanks and sure."

She sat down while he shoved any random movie into the DVD player. He sat beside her. He wanted to get to know her a little more. It had been one day of school, and he's got a stranger sitting in his RV, probably going to be here for a very long time. He didn't mind it. She was someone he wanted to get to know a bit more.

"So, Jade. How'd you get into Hollywood Arts?"

"I sing and Act."

"Oh really? Sing a little demo for me then?"

"Alright." She started off. Beck muted the television as she started to sing.

"_It's not time to make a change  
Just relax, take it easy.  
You're still young. _

_That's your fault,  
there's so much you've got to learn." _She stopped singing. Her voice was absolutely gorgeous, just like her beautiful face.

"You're an amazing singer, Jade."

"Thanks." She smiled. They went back to our movie which was just starting.

* * *

An hour and twenty minutes through the movie, Beck wanted a reaction out of Jade. His excuse would be something like 'My arm got tired from just lying there', if he needed an excuse. He slowly draped his arm around her shoulder. She didn't budge. Let's face it, the girl was probably happy. She needed some moral support, and any signal of love was good. She needed to know she was loved.

About two minutes after he had draped his arm around her shoulders, she leant her head on his shoulder. But, not long after they looked totally in love, the movie finished. It was now 9 pm. Jade was yawning like no tomorrow and needed an early night. Beck dragged out the mattress from underneath his bed, already covered with blankets and a few pillows.

"You can sleep there." Beck pointed at the comfortable looking bed that he'd just put out for her. She smiled.

"Thank you, Beck. It means a lot you're letting me stay."

"No problem, Jade." He said, as she crawled into bed. He got into the king-sized bed beside hers and turned off the light.

"Goodnight, Jade."

"Goodnight."

* * *

It was about 1 am now, and Jade was shivering, she was so cold! She crawled onto Becks bed and poked him till he woke up.

"Beck, I'm cold." She whispered. He got up and gave her another blanket.

"Thank you." She wrapped it around herself and went back into her bed. She was still shivering like there was no tomorrow. She crawled back onto Becks bed and poked him again. He was angry or annoyed at all.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm still cold…"

"Alright." Beck lifted up the blankets piled on top of him. "Get under the blankets." He whispered. She got under the blankets. She lay down, still shivering. Beck moved himself closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked up at Beck and smiled softly. Her big green eyes were sparkling in the dark. He slowly moved his head in closer to hers, little by little. Their lips were now touching, softly kissing in the dark. They pulled away from each other and smiled. He lay back down next to her. She snuggled into him like the world was going to end. If this moment could last forever, they'd both be happy.

**_Well, that's it for the second chapter! More to come! Please stay tuned! _**


	3. Her Solution

**Hey guys! I got a massive load of reviews for my last chapter on 'You Deserve Better'! Thank you guys soooo much! It really means a lot to me! I'm going to be starting on another fanfic soon. It's kind of a back story to Beck and Jade, but it disregards what has already happened in their future. But don't stress! I'm going to continue with this as long as I can hold! **** Alright, well, here's chapter 3! Oh! And if I accidently switch to first person, I'm sorry! I do that a lot! Also, this chapter will be much longer than my past ones. **

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Victorious, nor do I own the characters. This Fanfiction though, is my creation. (; be jealous. **_

* * *

It was now morning. Beck was wide awake, staring at the beautiful, sweet, peaceful looking beauty in his arms. Her eyelashes fluttered as she awoke.

"Good morning, Beautiful." Beck whispered into her ear, kissing her temple.

"H-Hi Beckckkkk". She mumbled, rolling over and nuzzling her head into his collarbone. He smirked.

"You know, Jade. We have about 20 minutes till school starts?"

"WHAT!?" Jade shot up in her spot, eyes wide open. Beck sat up with her.

"Calm down, We'll just be late. It's okay." Jade nodded. Beck got up and made them both a cup of coffee, got changed and crawled back into bed next to Jade.

When they had both finished there coffees, Jade decided to get changed. She didn't mind changing in front of people. She was used to it. Beck stared at her gorgeous pale legs as she slipped off her short pyjama pants, and then lifting off her skin-tight tank top, leaving her in only in her panties and bra.  
Beck smiled and held himself down from shooting up and grabbing her body in his arms, kissing her like there was no tomorrow.  
"You're beautiful."  
"Thanks." She thought it was an awkward thing for a total stranger to say, especially while she was almost naked. She slipped on a short skirt and a green, long-sleeved shirt. She smiled as Beck got up and handed Jade her bag. She slipped it over her shoulder as they both hobbled out of the RV.  
"So, do you want to walk or drive?" Beck asked, being polite.  
"I think we should drive, but only because we're late."  
"Even if we drive, we're still going to be late. How about we walk?"  
"Fine." She commented, bitterly. She was slowly falling in love with him, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to be herself in front of him. He smirked. He was happy she felt comfortable to be herself in front of him.

* * *

They began walking up the street. It was only a short walk to school, but Beck decided to drive most days.  
"So… Do you like Hollywood Arts so far?"  
"It's okay. Pretty crap first day."  
"Aww. Everything's going to be okay."  
"Where am I supposed to go tonight?" She seemed stressed. Beck felt a little heartbroken that she didn't expect to stay with him. Yes, they had only just met, but they had shared a kiss and he was slowly falling in love with her, as she was with him.  
"You're going to stay with me, aren't you?" She smiled and looked down as they walked together.  
"You'd let me?"  
"Of course, Jade." He grabbed her hand as they approached the school gates. She smiled at his touch. They stopped before entering the school and starred into each-other's eyes. Beck intertwined their fingers.  
"Beck y-"  
"If you don't want me to hold your hand, it's okay."  
"I was just going to tell you that your hands were warm." Beck squeezed her hand. He was falling deeply in love with her.

* * *

They entered their first class hand in hand. Beck saw Andre and walked over to him with Jade. The class seemed pretty unsettled, but they weren't out of control. The teacher had gone to go get some sheets for their homework.  
"Well lookie here!" Andre seemed shocked for some reason. He didn't think that Beck and Jade were going to turn up, but when they did together, hand in hand, that was a shock.  
"Hey Andre." He looked down at Beck and Jades hands.  
"Hey Man. What's with y-"  
"Oh, uh, Nothing." Beck let go of her hand and she gave a soft sigh. He snaked his arm around Jades waist and held her. He wasn't going to just totally let her go. He was in love with Jade, and he wanted to make it clear to her.

The teacher walked in. Beck and Jade walked over to the seats next to Andres. Jade sat next to Beck, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. It was a beautiful day, and they weren't going to let them pass by reminding themselves of what happened yesterday. Or so they thought.

"So, I've sent all your Mothers a permission slip for Camp in a few months." The teacher sat down at his desk. Jade looked at Beck, tears filling in her eyes. He took her hand in his spare hand. "I'm sure your Mothers will be pleased to know that they're all coming with us. It's a family camp!" Jade squeezed Becks hand even tighter, a tear falling from her eyes. It'd only been a day since her Mum passed away, and all this talk about family had just set her off.  
"Don't cry, Jade. Please don't cry." He whispered into her ear.  
"MR. OLIVER. Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"  
"Yes, Actually. Can I please take Jade out to the office? We forgot to sign in." The teacher nodded. Beck grabbed Jades hand and dragged her out the door, into the Janitors closet, tears still flowing from her face. He locked the door of the Janitors closet behind him.  
Jade sniffed.  
"I-I'm… S-sorry..." She stuttered in between her cries. Beck grabbed Jade by the waist and hugged her tightly, shushing her and stroking her hair.  
"Shh, it's not your fault. I know what you've been going through and it's only fair that you cry. It's okay now."  
"It is! It's my entire fault. I didn't plan well enough! If I did, I would have had a place to stay, and someone that loves me." She continued to cry into Becks chest.  
"Jade. You have somewhere to stay. You're staying with me, for as long as you want. I don't mind. And… I love you." He said it. He loved her and that was it. He told her. Their kiss last night wasn't just another kiss. It sent so many sparks through them both. It's as if they were meant to be together.  
Jade was shocked. He loved her? She had a crush on him, and she thought he might too, but she never thought he would admit it.  
"I-I... Love you too…" She stuttered through her tears again.  
"Stop crying, Baby." He called her _'Baby',_ and that, she loved. She looked up into Becks eyes. He cupped her cheek in one of his hands, keeping the other around her waist. He slowly moved in, kissing her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. They slowly pulled away, both smiling. Becks hand slipped down to her chin.  
"I love you, Jade."  
"I love you too, Beck."

* * *

The bell rang for lunch time. Andre went to go find his best friend. He looked everywhere.  
The hallways were silent; the students now outside eating lunch. Andre was the only one left, wandering around the hallways. Then he heard Beck talking.  
_"You're beautiful, Babe."_ It was faint, but that's what he heard. It came from the Janitors closet. He walked towards the Janitors closet.  
_"I love you." _And there it was. Andre stopped, confused. Was Beck talking to Jade? He walked closer to the closet and peeked through the little window. He starred through the rectangular window at Beck and Jade. They were pushed so close together, it probably wasn't possible for them to move any closer to each other. They kissed passionately.  
Andre opened the door and starred at the two. They slowly pulled their lips away from each other, not moving their bodies at all. Beck noticed a shadow on the floor.  
"U-Uh… Hey Andre." Andre looked shocked. He loved Beck as a friend and all, but hey. He had just met this girl and he's already telling her he loves her!?  
"Yeah man, we need to talk."  
"Okay? Now?"  
"Yes. Now." Beck rubbed Jades back as she moved aside.  
"What?" Jade pretended to ignore them and play on her phone, really eavesdropping on their conversation.  
"Dude, you just met this girl and you're telling her you love her? AND making out with her!?" Jade looked up at them, but quickly returned to her phone.  
"I love her, Andre."  
"How do you know, Dude!? You've spent one day with her!"  
"Because, Andre. She's amazing. She's beautiful, flawless, and just plain perfect. She's not afraid to be herself, and I'm in love with her. Have you got a problem with that?" Beck tensed up. He was yelling intensely at his best friend. He loved Jade. He needed to stick up for her.  
"You REALLY love her that much?"  
"Yes."  
"Alright then, Man. Be together." Jade got up and wrapped her arms around Beck. She loved it when someone stuck up for her. She could do it herself, but she loved him and it was nice.

The night soon came and Jade and Beck were snuggled up in his bed. Jade wearing very short shorts and a cropped shirt.  
"You look really hot, Babe."  
"Thanks, Beck. You too." He was wearing his boxers. That's all guys wear to bed, and she was totally fine with it. She snuggled up closer to his bear torso, running her fingers along his abs. He smiled, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead. The two fell asleep, Jade in Beck's arms.

* * *

The next morning came quickly. Jade woke up before Beck and climbed over him, lying completely on top of him, and kissed his cheek. He awoke slowly and wrapped his arms around Jades waist, kissing her gently.  
"Good morning, perfect."  
"Good morning, Beck." Jade wasn't in a great mood. She didn't want to talk to anyone but her Beck.  
"How are you, Babe?"  
"I'm fine." Jade replied back, overlooking a text she had just gotten from her uncles.

**To: Jade**

**Hi Jade. Gary and I will come pick you up soon and take you back to Wilson croft. Pack your bags and we'll see you around 10:30pm.' **

**From: Uncle James**

Jades groaned. She knew her uncles would come back for her and take her away from Beck.  
"What's wrong?"  
"M-My Uncles are coming to get me and take me away." She didn't struggle to say it, but she stuttered a bit. Becks face collapsed. He wanted Jade to stay with him so much, cuddling him and he could kiss her.  
"You can't go, Babe."  
"I have to. Sorry." Beck was astonished by the way she could completely block out feelings.  
"Wait, so you don't have feelings for me at all?"  
"No, Beck. You can't jus-"  
"Can't just what? You're leaving me without even protesting against your uncles. You can stay here, you know." He was getting angry, and quick.  
"Beck! Don't accuse me of things like that! I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorr-"  
"No, Jade. Get out of my house."  
Jade broke down in tears. He knew she didn't have a home and she wasn't going to have one till this afternoon.  
"I hate you." She got up and sat in a corner. She would've gone outside, but she wasn't wearing much really. She texted her uncle back.  
**To: Uncle James**

**No. Don't. It's okay. I've found a home now.**

**From: Jade**

She told her uncle she had a home, meaning Becks house. He had invited her to live there, and she wasn't going to let that offer down, but she was rethinking her decision. She continued to cry softly in the corner. Beck walked over to her and knelt down.  
"Babe, I'm sorry… I really am." He grabbed her and placed her in his lap, stroking her hair and kissing her cheek softly.  
"Don't cry, Baby. It's going to be okay. Let's just go to school. C'mon."  
"its fine…" She turned to Beck as they both stood up. She flew into his arms, hugging him tightly. He lifted her chin, gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and grabbed both their bags, walking out the door to school.

* * *

**Okay a guy, that's the third chapter. Reviewwwwwww! I need more reviews to keep writing. I love knowing you guys read this! Oh, and I'm going to start writing an Elavan (Liz and Avan) story. ANDDDD if you guys show your friends this and I get heaps of reviews, I'll post the new Bade fanfic I have. I write these in a note book, so yeah. I've already got that one organised. Just remember to review! Follow me on twitter too! Lobtato (: Alright, I'll post some Elavan soon! Xxx  
Love, Claudia. A.K.A: Bade Mancer. **


	4. Fix You

**Guys! I am soooo sorry! I haven't updated this in 347932790 years. I will continue updating it if people review and like it. I dunno. I got writers block, sorta. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Aha. **

Beck stared over at the girl that stood before him on stage. Jade. She was singing a song he knew all the words too.

'_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse _

_And the tears start streaming down your face  
When you lose something, you can't replace'_

A tear began to steam down her perfect, pale cheeks.

'_When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?'_

It was only Beck, Jade, Andre and Tori in the Blackbox theatre, just messing around with the microphone. Beck jumped on stage and gently grabbed the microphone away from her, holding it close to his mouth. He wasn't a singer, but he could try.

'_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you' _

Beck passed the microphone back over to Jade. She was smiling beneath her tears. She continued the song.

'_And high above, or down below  
When you're too in love, to let it go  
But if you never try, you'll never know  
Just what you're worth'_

She handed the microphone back to Beck.

'_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you' _

The song slowly faded out as Beck wrapped his protective arms around Jade and hugged her tightly. He kissed her cheek, now turning to a light shade of pink. Tori smiled, and began to clap. They both sounded beautiful together. Andre began clapping with Tori. Beck and Jade both took a small bow and smiled together, hopping off the stage. The lunch bell rang, and they went back to class.

* * *

It was the middle of class, and they were watching a movie. Jades phone buzzed. She took it out, and received another message.

**To: Jade**

**This is your last chance. We're around the area of your school. If you want to come with us, come now. **

**From: Uncle James**

Jade nudged Andre who was sitting on the left to her.

"What?" He whispered over to her.

"Look." Jade showed him the message. His eyes grew large.

"You gonna go?"

"No? I can't! I'll miss Beck."

"You've been with him for a week."

"We still clicked."

"True."

Jade turned to Beck and showed him the message. Beck shook his head, motioning her to tell him she's staying at Becks.

**To: Uncle James**

**I have a home and someone to take care of me, thanks. **

**From: Jade**

Jade sighed. She knew her uncle. He could quite possibly just turn up at Hollywood Arts and take her. She melted into her seat a little, watching the clock and waiting for the bell. The movie was boring, and very uninteresting. It wasn't something she'd choose to watch, but seeing they had a substitute, she couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

The bell finally rang, and the couple went to Tori's house after school. Jade didn't exactly like her. She knew she had a little crush on Beck, and that just turned Jade off from liking her. She even tried to hold his hand. Jade just punched her in the arm and gave what sounded like a bark. She was very possessive of her boyfriend.

"Here's your Lemonade, Jade!" Tori smiled and passed it to her.

"K." She commented back. Beck sighed when she didn't say thank you.

"She meant to say thank you." Beck added in, trying to make Tori feel like Jade was like that to everyone.

"No I didn't?" Jade said, whilst sipping her lemonade.

"Yes you did."

"No, Beck, I didn't." She commented back, in a rude tone. "I meant to say K. that was about it." Beck sighed again. Tori raised both her eyebrows and walked back into her kitchen.

"Babe. You need to say thank you, next time." He whispered into her ear.

"I don't like her." She replied, quietly but rude.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"If that's all you can say, then you need to leave."

"Do I?" Jades face grew a sarcastic emotion. "And where would I go?" Beck finally had enough of arguing with his girlfriend. He held her by the wrist and dragged her up the stairs into Tori's room.

"I don't like your attitude."

"Towards who? I love you." She smiled innocently at him, running her fingers down her cheek.

"Towards Tori!"

"Oh, so, you don't love me back?" She threw her arms in the air, raising her voice.

"Yes, Jade, I love you, but I don't love the way you're speaking to Tori!"

"So you want to dump me and go to her? You don't even know her!"

"Jade! I don't really know you either! We still need to learn a lot about each other!"

"Oh, so you really want to dump me now?"

"No- Jade- Ugh."

"What? It's over?"

"No, Jade… I'm saying, we don't even know each other. We need some time to get to know each other."

"Alright… I get it…" Again, she started crying. Her second time today. Jade West wasn't one to cry, or to let people see her cry. No way. She wasn't like that. But the past week had been very emotional for her. Beck ran his fingers through his hair. He hated seeing her cry, it was horrible.

"Jade! Don't cry!" He spoke in a tone that sounded slightly irritated. She sniffed and paced to the bed, lying down in the fetal position and crying softly. Beck followed her, lying down next to her and spooning her in his arms. "I'm sorry for upsetting you, Baby…"

"No. It's okay. It doesn't matter. I'm going to leave any way."

"What do you mean?" His arm grew tighter around her waist.

"My uncles can come pick me up. They're around here for the next few days. You don't have to worry about me anymore."

"I was the one that walked up to you when you were crying. I was the one who cared. You're not going anywhere."

"Fine… I'll stay at your house…"

"Good." She was very uncertain that Beck actually loved her. She needed to face it. Beck and Jade had just met, and she realised that. It wasn't something she could just throw away and act as if they'd been together forever, because that wouldn't be right. What was right was that they needed to take some time off and get to know each other before they entered a committed relationship. And she knew that was what Beck was going to speak to her about.

"Jade, we still need to talk." She sniffled a little, but sucked it up in an attempt to be strong.

"I know we do."

"Alright, good. Well, you know… We've just met and all… We're acting like we've been together for ages, and I just don't think it's the right thing to do. I don't regret anything. I don't regret meeting you, I don't regret taking you to my house, and I don't regret kissing you. I don't regret anything at all. I just… Think we should take some time off."

"I agree too… It's just… I don't know where I'm going to go!"

"You'll stay with me."

"Are you sure you won't mind?"

"I'm totally fine with it."

"So… We're not together anymore?" Jades voice cracked a little. She turned in Becks arms to face him.

"I guess not… Just… One thing." His arm tightened around her, pressing his lips to hers and kissing her lightly on the lips. When they broke, Jade smiled a little, trying not to let Beck see. Sure, she'd miss his lips, but she knew they'd be back together. She quickly pecked his lips, moving out of his embrace and standing up.

"Let's go then?" Beck asked, obviously wanting to go home.

"Yeah. But, you know, I can always go home with my Uncle… You deserve better than to have me staying at your house."

"Na-ah. You're staying with me."

"You sure?"

"Totally sure."


End file.
